eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mordekai-class Escort Cruiser
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Confederacy of Intependent Systems, Shrouded Republic, Closed-Market * Model: Mordekai-class Escort Cruiser * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel, Glasteel, Starship Components * '''Classification: Escort Cruiser * Length: 500 Meters * Width: 134 Meters * Height: 160 Meters * Armament: Average - 4x Heavy Flak Cannons - 4x Turbolasers - 2x Light Ion Cannons - 10x Point Defense Laser Cannons * Defenses: High - 2x Shield Generators - Durasteel Armor Plating - Heavy Flak Cannons - Point Defense Laser Cannons * Hangar: Low: 1 * Maneuverability Rating: Low * Speed Rating: Average * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 2 * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks * Heavy Flak Cannons: Designed as a support vessel, the Mordekai-class is outfitted with four heavy flak cannons designed to attempt to force formations of enemy starfighters to disperse * Proximity Detonation Fragmentation Shells: The Mordekai's flak cannons fire proximity-activated shells designed to inflict damage to tightly-packed enemy formations * Area Denial: The Mordekai-class Escort Cruiser is designed to disperse formations of enemy starfighters by firing proximity detonation shells into their midst, leaving them exposed to being picked off one by one by its own complement of fighters or other ships in the fleet * Support Ship: The Mordekai-class cruiser is a support vessel which is not very deadly on its own. In order to operate effectively, it must be assisted by other ships and is ill-suited for lone wolf missions Built around a similar form factor as the Augrim-class Heavy Cruiser, the Mordekai-class is a small escort cruiser intended to function as a fleet support vessel and provide anti-starfighter support to formations of friendly vessels. Intended to replace the aging Admonitor-class Light Cruiser that has been a mainstay feature of the Shrouded Republic's fleet since the nation's inception, the Mordekai-class is a privately-designed and constructed vessel, produced in Karavin Concern's shipyards on Geonosis. Intended to perform the task of area denial against formations of enemy starfighters, the Mordekai-class Escort Cruiser is outfitted with four heavy flak cannons which can be targeted independently, firing proximity-detonated fragmentation shells into tightly packed groups of enemy strike craft. The philosophy behind this design is to force enemies to break away from their wingmates, leaving them exposed to being picked off more easily by other ships in the fleet. While not particularly effective on its own and especially ineffective against lone enemy ships, its design features which allow it to work together with other ships in the fleet, make it an invaluable vessel in the arsenal of the various Confederate admirals which have received this class of ships. Additionally, the Mordekai-class is also outfitted with four turbolasers and a number of point defense laser cannons, as well as sporting a squadron of starfighters, however its armament is relatively weak for its size and its specific abilities lead to it not being a particularly lethal warship on its own. This effectively forces the Mordekai-class to operate in conjunction with other ships, preventing this highly-specialized vessels from performing lone-wolf missions. In addition to its anti-starfighter weaponry, the Mordekai's defenses consist of a pair of shield generators, recessed within the ship's hull along the centerline of the vessel, as well as durasteel armor plating. It is propelled by a pair of fairly powerful engines, a necessity, given the ship's size and total mass. Designed shortly after the Sith Invasion of Coruscant, the Mordekai's development was originally intended to take a longer time, but was accelerated due to insights gained during that battle, which have led to several adjustments within Confederate naval doctrine, leading to a combined arms approach to fleet composition, providing additional support to the swarms of droid fighters that are the nation's mainstay. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/mordekai-class-escort-cruiser.112440/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex